Metamorphosis
by hellsingfan101
Summary: A little more detail into what happened after the monsters in Cheddar were destroyed. A little look into how Seras Victoria made the transfer from human to vampire and how Alucard gave her life as a child of the night and the bond that had fully formed.


**Okay! Now I know what you're going to say: Why aren't I working on Legacy? Well as it just so happens I finally finished the newest chapter folks! It's currently being looked over by my beta, and should shortly be posted soon! So in the meantime, I thought I'd bring to life some more one shots and mini-stories I've had in my head for so long! And to make things better, I got a brand new laptop a month or so ago, and am savouring the more freedom I have with it-but personally I HATE Windows 8, Windows 7 was nice, why does a good thing have to be screwed around with I ask T_T Annnyway, long story short, Legacy will be updated hopefully in a matter of days and I'll see about pushing the envelope to update more progressively and giving you some extra tidbits here and there to read. Also sorry this AN is becoming a long read itself, that's what happens when you're a terrible updater (I beg for your forgiveness T_T). So here's a little something I came up with a while ago.**

**Diclaimer: You know it, I know it, EVERYONE knows it! I don't own Hellsing nor claim to own any of it's characters that rightfully belong to Kohta Hirano and many MANY others whom do not include myself.**

Metamorphosis

_"None of us really changes over time. We only become more fully what we are."_

_~Anne Rice, The Vampire Lestat_

The man in red said she was dying. But she didn't need these words to know that

Seras was lying in a pool of her own blood, a bullet whole in her chest where the red spray originated. Nearly the entire dress shirt of her police uniform was drenched vermillion. She had come into close proximity with death since joining D-11. She had been shot at before, once even grazing her shoulder during a shootout-if she had been closer the bullet would have been embedded in her arm that day. She had been to many crime scenes also, seeing death first hand as they covered the dead with white sheets, wheeling them off on gurneys.

She had been close to it, but never feeling the reapers embrace first hand.

It almost felt nice, everything around was muffled background. She was slowly fading away. She could se something beyond the moon's view. Or rather she could see somebody. Could it be them? Could she be able to her parents again? It had to be them, it must have been. The dark shape could beher father, just waiting to welcome her.

But, did it feel right? Something didn't feel right. She so longed to let go and join them. However, it wasn't the right time. She wasn't ready to see her parents just yet. That would be another time, another night. It wasn't her moment to pass on.

She reached her hand out desperately, she needed help. Anyone to come to her aid. She just needed to reach further, but her strength was dwindling. The dark silhouette came into view as she could feel her arm falling to her side. But the new figure, the man in red, held it over his own, gloved palm. He grinned down at her with a wide toothy grin, as if he was proud of her choice to live.

Everything was now fading in and out of view, her mind hazed, and body weak from the bloodloss. But the man looked like he had never been happier han he was now.

"Police Girl" He said, moving closer seeing the large sharp teeth grin back at her, "This is truly a beautiful night"

Her eyes were half open as Alucard loosened a button on her collar, getting further exposure of her throat. She had already lost a quantity of blood, but it would be enough.

He leaned down, his head in the crook of her neck, his tongue darting out to lap up the excess blood coating her skin. The vampire smirked one last time, before his teeth sank into the flesh of her throat. She gave a slight throaty gasp, feeling the additional pain. His arms snaked around, keeping her calm and still in his embrace as he drained her. It had been at least a few decades since he had had the pleasure of delving in virgin blood. The taste was like ripened wine, but Alucard had enough composure to know when to stop, despite the rich taste running down his throat.

She was even paler at this point, her lips turning a blue shade, she was now right at death's door by this point. If he were to leave her as she was, her demise would be imminent. But she had already given him her choice, and being left for dead would no longer be an option. Her dazed eyes stared back up at him, as Alucard rolled his sleeve up. He let a sharpened nail extend from his gloved hand, slicing into his wrist. Dark blood spurted from the self-inflicted wound.

His arm on her back, pushing her forward into a sitting up position, he held the bleeding arm to her mouth. At first her lips did not move.

"You have to drink, or you will die here. You have little time, Police Girl, don't tell me you're having second thoughts?" He asked, still attempting to coax the girl. But it didn't take Seras long, was her mouth now latched to the wound, swallowed the blood. Even in her near death state she was fully aware of what she was drinking. But as it hit her tongue, she could taste the metallic flavor, but also that of something sweeter that reminded her of chocolate or honey.

She drank, until he pulled away, she tried to inch closer for more, but did not have the strength to do so. But she was soon gasping aloud, her chest rising and falling rapidly. A strong surge of energy hit her as she felt a strong pang of pain in her chest. Already she was in agony, but it felt now as if her insides were on fire, or her heart was about to rupture in her chest.

Alucard chuckled, as Seras internally panicked, as she thought she really was going to die.

"In a way yes Police Girl, you are dead. But not in the way you think. You're body is simply adjusting to the metamorphosis. So stop panicking, as you humans say 'Everything's going to be alright.'"

In a sudden moment, just as the pain began, it suddenly stopped. Seras couldn't realize it in that instant, but her heart had stopped. Already her vital organs had come to a halt like a stalled motor. The vampiric blood melded with her own in her bloodstream. Already through new, heightened instincts and senses, her physiology had changed.

Her eyes finally closed as Alucard stood over her. He reached a hand out. He pulled her upper lip back slightly to see sharper eyeteeth, going to her eyes, gently pushing the lids back. The baby blue eyes in that instant a shade of red just a dark as the same colored blood coating her clothes.

He chuckled darkly into the night, as Alucard carried his new fledgling bridal style back to headquarters. He melded with the shadows as it consumed them both. He re-phased in the dungeons, specifically his quarters. He would report to Integra shortly. He walked past his throne and moved toward the black box in the back of the room. Carefully, he placed her gently into the coffin, as she remained in blissful unconsciousness of what was happening to her fast paced. Likely Walter would move her later to one of the spare rooms so as not to scare the girl, if she discovered she was in a dark dungeon in an ancient casket.

Integra would certainly be angry to hear that he fed on a human AND having the gall to take one as his own. But he always enjoyed seeing her rage present itself and happily awaited it. Walter would do his part as well, while being concerned about the newcomer but giving the childe a sense of comfort. That's just how he was.

And as for Alucard, he also had a part to play, now having new kin to look after that would soon address him as 'Master', one to teach in the new ways and workings of the night, a young one to train in the ways of understanding and becoming a hunter and predator.

He looked back to the girl, still lying ever still in the coffin, before he faded out of view.

"Enjoy you're rest now, Seras Victoria, there is a long road awaiting you. Welcome to the darkness, Police Girl and good evening."

**AN: And as you already know I LOVE feedback! Feel free to scroll down to the friendly looking comments section :)**


End file.
